Isla Anderson
Isla Anderson is a leading character of Guardians of The Hidden World and is written by JEPHttyd. Personality Isla Anderson is basically that sarcastic, tough and 'I'm not afraid to kick you where the sun don't shine' type of teenage girl. She is usually calm, especially in front of bullies, but then sometimes not calm at all, instead she can be aggressive and feisty. She is very brave and determined, and when she needs something, she has to go get it. At times, she is competitive, but at other times, she is not competitive at all. She is also very, very strong and active, after doing practice of fighting, parkour and sports since she was eight years old. Isla is very encouraging and likes to push people past their comfort zone. She can be kind and respectful to the ones she think deserves to be treated in a good way, such as her friends and family. With her rivalries, however, she can be annoying to them, and doesn't mind at all making them angry. Oh, and if someone hurt one of Isla's family or friends, good luck to them hiding from her, since Isla is extremely protective of the ones she loves. So once she knows there is a culprit out there, she will do anything to go find them. And another ''good luck to someone who has betrayed Isla, because that someone will never earn Isla's trust again. Isla is sometimes smart in many different ways. She knows how to escape from a fair few things, and also knows certain ways to survive if needed. So she is smart in serious times, but other times she is a bit clueless. Also clumsy. Isla also doesn't care much about breaking rules or doing things she is not supposed to do, and at times can be a prankster. Although she luckily knows to not go too far. Also, just a reminder, if someone is playing Truth or Dare with Isla, they have to make sure they do NOT make Isla give them a dare. Because when it comes to dares, Isla starts giving the craziest, challenging dares out. She will also NEVER back down from a dare. The fifteen year old teenager never likes to be seen sad in public, but when she is alone, Isla can be very emotional about plenty of unfortunate events that has happened in her past. This includes her parents being mysteriously murdered when she was seven years old, and then having to go to an orphanage (which she thinks is, "Jail") with a careless caretaker. And then having her faithful, loyal Deadly Nadder, Swordtail, suffer from a deadly sickness and will soon pass away. Physical Appearance Isla, like Kate, has startling crystal blue eyes. At times, they can be pretty hypnotising. She has straight natural, light brown hair which is medium size, and is always in a high ponytail or low ponytail. Isla's height is 5'9". She is never wearing anything fancy, and will never wear a dress. Instead she prefers to wear a comfy, green sweater, made by her mother, and under that she wears a brown shirt. Also with some ripped, black leggings. Isla is pretty skinny and isn't too muscly. Again, like Kate, and inspired by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Isla has a flight suit. It was made by Marshall Combi, and old man who was a very close friend to Isla's parents. Isla helped making it too. The only bit of jewelry Isla wears is the Anderson Necklace. It was given to her from her mother, Rachel, who had died shortly after. This necklace was owned by the first Anderson, and now it's owned by Isla, who will soon pass it on to another Anderson. Later on, she receives another bit of jewelry from Michael. This is a diamond charm. Michael spent weeks looking for that diamond, and he planned to give it to her. Abilities, Skills and Talents * '''Archery: '''After her parents death, Isla was never the happy little girl she used to be. This worried Marshall. So, to get Isla's mind off her parents loss, Marshall taught Isla many things. One of these things were archery. This is one of Isla's favourite thing to do. After learning this for eight years, she is a professional archer. One of the best in The Hidden World. In one of the Guardian Trials, Isla had shot five targets, and every single shot was bulls eye. In fact, the last target already had an arrow in it, but Isla, somehow, shot an arrow through that arrow into bulls eye! * '''Fighting: '''Fighting is another thing Isla had been taught by Marshall. With either a weapon or not, Isla is skilled at combat. Like archery. An example of this is in the Guardian Trials, also when she had to fight some people that were friends of Aud and Rita's dad, and when she'll just fight someone who is annoying her. * '''Parkour: '''Yet again, another skill Isla learnt by Marshall. She is pretty good at it too. However, when she first started practising it when she was eight, she had broken her arm after falling through Marshall's roof. (Luckily she fixed his roof for him). * '''Sports: '''You most probably already know who taught Isla this. Marshall. Nearly every Viking sport there is, she has been taught it. The best sport she is good at is, well, archery and dragon riding. Other than archery, Isla enjoys running long and short distances. She is a great sprinter, too. Though not every sport she is good at. * '''Building: '''Building is something she taught herself to do after her parents had died. She tries to build and invent some gadgets but is horrible at that. She is only good at building houses and furniture. * '''Reflexes: '''Isla has really good reflexes. This is one skill she likes to use in battle. * '''Bravery: '''Being brave is ''definitely ''one way to describe Isla. She is very brave and determined, though at times, such as the first Trial, Isla can be surprisingly seen as nervous. Eventually, she stops being nervous about Trials and is, well, you guessed it, brave. Unfortunately, this is a negative about Isla because at times she can get a bit TOO brave and do something without thinking. * '''Dragon Riding: '''This is something she enjoys a bit more than archery. She is skilled with this, too. She loves riding her Typhoomerang, Inferno. And she ''loved ''riding Swordtail too, but can obviously not ride him now due to his disease. The problem, however, is that Inferno isn't the best flyer, but still is fast. * '''Dragon Training: '''Isla is quite a good dragon trainer since she has trained multiple dragons. Which are Indigo (Scuttleclaw), Emerald (Terrible Terror), Swordtail and Inferno. Dragons Trained * Inferno * Swordtail * Indigo * Emerald Relationships Inferno ' Isla's main dragon, and Guardian companion, Inferno is extremely protective and loyal to Isla. This is an example of when Devil, Kate and Aidan's baby Woolly Howl, tried to attack Isla. Inferno came to Isla's rescue, however, and protected her from Devil. In the first Trials, when they first set their eyes upon each other, there was immediately a bond between the two. Even though Inferno was a bit cautious of Isla at first, he accepted being Isla's dragon. The two has a lot of similarities. One of them is that they both like every single food or drink (except Yaknog) there is. Inferno likes to play with Isla too, which Isla is happy to do. Unlike other Typhoomerangs, Inferno is a small Typhoomerang, but is still quite bigger than other dragons. Both dragon and rider will do anything to keep each other safe. It'll be very hard for this friendship to be ruined. Swordtail Before Isla's parents had to leave for their job which Isla didn't know, and also before their death, her mother and father gave Isla a present. A Deadly Nadder egg. When he hatched, Isla had named him Swordtail, since she thinks his tail is like a sword. Six years after Isla got Swordtai, however, she found out her Nadder had a deadly disease. So every morning and night, Isla visits Swordtail in Doctor Harpa Holver's dragon nursery home. This shows how much Isla cares for Swordtail, which Swordtail highly appreciates. So he cares for Isla too. Indigo A Scuttleclaw, who is a dragon who will go absolutely crazy at the mention of 'play'. She is grown up but acts like a baby. Indigo, along with Emerald, were Isla's first dragons. Thought they aren't her main dragons and doesn't hang out with Isla much. When Isla heard of her parents death, she had fled her home and out of The Hidden World on Indigo, which shows how much she trusts the playful Scuttleclaw. When she found her mother, who had given her the Anderson Necklace and has just died, Indigo was very caring for her and cheered her up. Isla and Indigo, even though they can get annoyed at each other at times, has a deep bond. Emerald Yet another playful dragon, Emerald is a playful dragon like Indigo and will always go find someone to play with. She along with Indigo, is a cheeky troublemaker. Even though how annoying Emerald is, Isla and Emerald will trust each other and has a deep bond. Midnight/Shade Now ''this ''is complicated. After discovering her parents death, Isla was walking in the forest, only to come up to two big, pitch black dragons, who were both dead and killed by Dragon Hunters. Isla soon discovered these were somehow ''Night Furies. ''And it turned out, one of the so called Night Fury's had an egg, about to hatch but had no parents now. Afterwards, Isla made a quick decision by taking care of the egg, which soon hatched shortly after. On Isla's watch (another gift from her parents) it was midnight. So, Isla decided to call the baby Night Fury Midnight. Midnight was beautiful and had purple eyes. Midnight thought Isla was her parent, so she immediately trusted Isla. Apparently though, a Light Fury, who was a friend of Midnight's parents, thought Isla killed the two Night Furies and attacked Isla, taking Midnight away from Isla. The two never saw each other again. However, later on, Michael shows Isla his dragon, which happens to be Midnight! Michael explains he has hidden Midnight so no one can harm her, and Isla is impressed. Michael also reveals he called Midnight 'Shade', so sometimes Isla can get Shade's name mixed up. Also, Inferno has a crush on Shade. Kate Isla and Kate are both good friends and Guardians but different from each other. They both also had had the same thing happening with their parents, Isla was the one who helped Kate with her Grandparent problem and unlocked all of the trapped dragons. The two can definitely trust each other. Aidan Both Guardians and good friends, Isla and Aidan can both trust each other and are both up for fun. They both also have the same experience from Devil, who is always being the little devil he is. Both having their parents murdered, they can relate to each other and know how each other feels. Katina Isla and Katina are good friends, and fellow Guardians, with the same personalities at times. Isla can trust Katina, and Katina can trust Isla, same with all of the Guardians. Isla will always offer Katina to ride on Inferno with her, since Katina doesn't have a dragon to fly on, but a Terrible Terror, Flame. Aud Isla and Aud are both crazy friends and proud Guardians. Isla can show care for Aud, and her twin sister, Rita, because after having Aud and Rita's house on fire, caused by their careless father, Isla was furious and determined to find the culprit. With the help of a firefighter, Isla caught Aud and Rita's father, but ended up losing him, however. Isla and Aud likes to train fighting together, and Isla trains Aud her skills and archery. They both have similar personalities, bringing the two closer. Rita While different in personalities, with Rita being the shy girl, but Isla being the badass girl, they both are good friends and Guardians. Like with Aud, Isla can show care for Rita, who was determined to find the culprit of starting the fire and hurting Aud and Rita. Ar A Guardian and friend, Ar was the first Guardian Isla had talken to. They are both brave and ready for a fight, and can always trust each other. Vix-Edgar Isla and Vix hasn't really communicated much, but they do get a long well as fellow Guardians and friends. Melissa Since Isla has been in the orphanage for a long time, she met a few people. One of these people were Melissa, who had been in the orphanage since she was born, which Isla thinks will be impossible. Melissa and Isla are best friends and will always be there for one and another. Although before Isla became a Guardian, she kept on encouraging Melissa to escape the orphanage with her, but Melissa refuses. Melissa thinks the orphanage is her home, which Isla thinks is weird. However, when Isla became a Guardian, Melissa was finally convinced (by Michael, which Isla didn't know) to go visit Isla to celebrate with her. This made Isla extremely happy. The two has a deep bond and will never leave each others side. Marshall Isla's parents were very close friends to the fifty year old, Marshall. So ever since her parents died, Marshall took care of Isla for a while, though the caretaker of The Hidden World Orphanage forced Marshall to give Isla to the orphanage, because the caretaker believes orphans has ''to go to the orphanage. If Marshall didn't do this, he'll have to face charges, but he is very poor. So, with no choice, he gave Isla to the orphanage. Isla was furious at first, but soon loved Marshall again, realising that if he didn't give her away, he'll have to give away the rest of his things he owned. Also, like Melissa, he visited Isla to celebrate her achievement of being Guardian. This shows how much Isla is grateful for Marshall, and how much Marshall cares for Isla. Like a lot of people, this is a deep bond. Jeremy When Jeremy and Isla first met, Jeremy was being a complete jerk, in Isla's opinion. He tackled Michael and she thought that he was actually fighting Michael. So Jeremy earned a kick and a punch, painful. Which Isla had planned. He also had ''hugged Isla unexpectedly, which was a bad idea, because he earned ''another ''punch from Isla, more painful this time. When he introduced himself, he seemed so full of himself. Jeremy also gets all happy when his brother, Michael, and Isla hang out, and teases Michael on how Michael is 'growing up'. Who knows, maybe Jeremy is another shipper of Michla. Somehow, Isla and Jeremy will soon have to get along with each other. Devil Baby Woolly Howl, Devil and Isla has a complicated relationship, like nearly all the Guardians, except Kate. When Devil first hatched, Isla, not caring about how aggressive Devil was, treated Devil like a 'pup'. She kept on calling Devil an Angel, and wanted to call him Angel, since he looked like such an Angel. She thinks he has fallen down from Heaven, so he is basically an Angel. Though when Isla was saying this, Devil leapt out of Kate's arms and onto Isla's arms, dangling there and chewing it. Isla flung Devil off, shouting about how he is not an Angel at all and ran around, with the baby devil chasing her. Luckily, Inferno came to the rescue and stopped Devil. Isla and Devil won't be too good around each other in the future. Thelma and Amelia Thelma is Michael's grandma, and Amelia is Michael's mum. The two loves Isla, and gives Isla what she calls 'breath-taking, painful, hard hugs'. Secretly, Amelia calls Isla 'future daughter-in law' while Thelma calls Isla 'Isly'. Isla and Michael's Relationship This relationship is big. '''Isla and Michael met when Aud and Rita's house was burnt down. When Isla tried to find Aud and Rita, she met a firefighter, who had helped her catch the culprit. This was Michael Idelson. Once they accidentally crashed into each other and when they touched, Isla felt a strange chill go down her spine, and felt as if she trusted Michael already. She had a feeling, that Michael and Isla's lives are going to be changed forever. Isla thinks he has a similar appearance to Hiccup, because Michael has forest green eyes, freckles and shaggy brown hair, although his hair isn't as long. Without Isla knowing, Michael has some weird feeling towards Isla, though Isla doesn't feel the same. Though when Michael and Isla found out something big, that Michael was descended from Hiccup and Astrid, Isla discovered more of Michael's backstory and his personality. This made Isla and Michael more close to each other. Even a bit of hugging happened! So now they always have each others back, and Isla offered to train Michael to get better at physical things, to help him get better and to also help him do these things for the job as Chief when Michael and his brother, Jeremy, will have to fight for the throne. Michael cares for Isla a lot, and when Isla got to be a Guardian, he brought Melissa and Marshall to celebrate her achievement, which made Isla very happy. Michael has also stolen Garmal's pet chicken as a gift for Isla, so Isla accepted the chicken, naming him Slappy, since he slapped Indigo's face with his wing, very hard indeed. Isla and Michael are growing a bit of feelings for each other, even though part of Isla doesn't like this because she wants to be the free, single girl, but just can't help herself. Even Melissa and Marshall ships Isla and Michael (Michla) when they were celebrating and dancing. When the dancing stopped, they were still holding hands, making Melissa go in a fangirl crazy mood, which Isla didn't like. Michael has also invited Isla to a Fire Department party, and she accepts. On the way to the party, they meet Valen Tines, who has a crush on Michael. Unfortunately, Valen is selfish and annoying. At the party, Michael asks Isla to dance to 'For The Dancing And The Dreaming', which she nervously agrees to do. They dance and in the end, have the time of their life. That is until afterwards, Isla spots Michael and Valen kissing, and she immediately accuses Michael. They have an argument and separate. Though thankfully, Michael gives Isla a sweet, apologizing letter with a diamond charm in it, and explained that Valen has tricked Michael and kissed him. Isla believes Michael, and she goes to talk to him. Michael tells Isla that he loves her, and Isla admits she loves him too. Enemies Garmal Garl Isla and Garmal has never gotten along well. Garmal is a bully and will have no problem ruining someone's life forever. He bullied Isla and said rude things about her parents. Well, he tried to. It's just that Isla ignored him and taught him a lesson Which was...well, you know what. Even at present time, he still tries to make Isla feel bad but never succeeds in doing so. Instead, Isla returns the rude comments to him, which always works. Isla is usually calm around him, but when she finds out Garmal has been rude to her friends, she is shown to be absolutely furious. Especially when she finds out what Garmal has been doing to Michael when they were younger. These two will ''never ever ''get along. Barny Isla sees Barny, who ''was ''an old friend of Aidan's and is dragonless, as a 'mini Garmal', which means that Isla hated him immediately. Barny and Isla has never talkd to each other before, but Isla has seen the unnecessary, disrespectful things Barny has done, and later finds out he is a friend of Garmal's. And Isla's saying is, "Never like yak dungs and friends of yak dungs." Yak dung as referring to Garmal. They'll never get along with each other. Jack Again, Isla and Jack doesn't talk to each other much, but Isla knows what Jack has done to Katina, and he is also a friend of Garmal. So, "Never like any friends of yak dung." Once in a Trial however, Isla threw an opponent at Jack, and purposely distracted him from his opponent. Jack was very annoyed at this, but Isla was pleased with herself. Harn Isla hates Harn, especially with what he has done to her friends and innocent strangers. Isla, along with the others, always comes up with crazy ideas to capture and 'kill' Harn. Havardr This is an enemy Isla probably hates more than Harn. Isla ''really ''hates Havardr because of how he had kicked and hurt Michael, and also how he tranquilized their dragons. Havardr has also given Isla a nasty blow to her head with a metal bar, as she was trying to stop Havardr from harming Michael. After that, Havardr gives Michael a choice, that Havardr will capture and kill either Isla, the love of Michael's life, or Shade, Michael's loyal, beloved Night Fury. Michael's decision will come in JEPHttyd's next section. Trivia * Isla adores Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson. * Nearly every single Anderson has been a Guardian, which makes Isla proud to be carrying on the tradition. * Isla isn't too good at reading, drawing and writing. * Isla has shot an arrow through an arrow that was already in bullseye in the Trials. * Truth or Dare is Isla's favourite game to play when bored, so it was her idea to play that game with all of the Guardians. * Isla tends to say 'Thor flippin' and 'yak dung' a lot. Mostly when it comes to threats. * Inferno and Isla both will eat any kind of food, all except Yak Nog. Category:Guardians Category:Characters Category:Guardians Characters